


No Rest

by RulesOfTheGame (i_am_deaded)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Armin Arlert, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fucked Up, Kidnapping, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_deaded/pseuds/RulesOfTheGame
Summary: Mikasa, in a desperate and deluded attempt to save Eren from dying, kidnaps him. She then forces him through his heat.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if anything in the tags is triggering for you. 
> 
> I'm serious. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> And please let me know if I should be adding more tags. Not beta read. That's all for now.

Sleeping was uncomfortable for Eren. No matter how much he tossed and turned, no matter which position, he could never get comfortable. And he could do nothing about it. His protruding belly felt awkward any way it rested, and even though he had a little extra padding on his sides now, it really didn't matter in the end.

He was 8 months pregnant, attempting to sleep on a tiny bed in what was some sort of basement or dungeon. It had only one small window at the very top of one of the walls that stood a foot or two off the ground outside and was secured with iron bars across the glass pane. Mikasa was extremely careful.

She had kidnapped him from the Corps just over 8 months ago by his estimate, and ever since he had not left this room. Had not been able to, no matter how hard he tried. The psychopath had thought of everything. She brought his food, changed his chamber pot. He had almost overpowered her once, but he learned to hard way how being on the receiving end of Mikasa's crazy power felt. And had continued to feel for many weeks afterward. 

He had thought about trying to kill himself, but couldn't go through with it, in the end. He had another life to think about now. And besides, if it went wrong, he'd just end up in his Titan form and stuck until Mikasa killed it and freed him. 

Eren huffed in frustration, turning over again for the umpteenth time. At least he wasn't shackled at night anymore. Those nights had been rough.

However, the time when the baby moved and kicked the most tended to be right when he was trying to fall asleep, so he just tried to relax and ride it out. Soon, this would be over and Mikasa would get what she wanted.

***

8 months, 11 days ago

"Mikasa, where are we going?"

Eren had been following her for what felt like hours. He had never been good and keeping track of their whereabouts, but try as he might this time he felt utterly lost. 

"It's not much further. Can you bear a few more minutes?" 

"Yeah, I guess," replied Eren, exasperated. 

Mikasa had always looked after him and Armin, even before they all presented. While discrimination between secondary gender was virtually non-existant since the Titans first appeared, some traits tended to show through. 

Mikasa was of course an Alpha. Strong willed, protective of her own. She would fight and fight until she had nothing left, if needed. 

Armin, a Beta. A level-headed peacemaker and rock to the storm that was Mikasa and Eren. 

And Eren himself, an Omega. Driven, emotional, and would do anything to protect his family and friends. What was left of them, that is. 

He trusted her. She was like a sister to him, had kept him sane through their years of training and was able to talk him down when he dwelled too much on the past. Her and Armin. They were like peas in a pod, bonded through ties thicker than blood. And after so many betrayals, he didn't have it in him to trust anyone else as he did his childhood friends. 

But that would all change. 

They had not told anyone where they were going (not that Eren could have anyway considering even he didn't know their destination). Mikasa had simply suggest they take the day off, that she had a surprise for him, and that Armin couldn't come. It would just be them. 

Eren felt bad leaving Armin with no warning, so he left a note with his things in their quarters that he would find later. Being called away more and more for strategy meetings, Armin was often gone before dawn. This had been one of those mornings. 

Before long, the two arrived at an innocuous looking house in the middle to the woods. What was it doing all the way out here? Most of the Titans had been cleared out of this area, but people were still reluctant to live outside of the major cities these days. And this house looked well-kept. 

"Damnit Mikasa," muttered Eren. "Why'd you drag us all the way out here to some random's house? I don't see anyone around. We've got more important things to focus on." 

"Just follow me, Eren." Replied Mikasa in that deadpan way of hers. 

She went up to the front door and opened it without unlocking it. Had she been here before? 

He blamed his inattentiveness on the fact that his heat was coming up in a few days. While taking suppressants each day calmed the symptoms, he still felt groggy for three or four days before his heat and a bit tender throughout. Caffeine helped, which was why Levi drank so much tea all the time. That man lived off tea and spite. 

It was Levi who had really turned the tables for Omegas in the Corps. He and Erwin had pushed for suppressants to be supplied for any soldiers who needed them, as Omegas were as good as anyone in the fight against the Titans. The Corps couldn't afford to turn anyone away, and since Levi was their best, he had a lot of sway. 

Eren followed Mikasa into the empty house. It was fairly clean, like someone had been here recently. Maybe Mikasa had cleaned it up? 

He looked back outside the door once more before shutting it and turning inside. Mikasa's figure disappeared down the hall. Eren sighed and quietly followed her. He came upon an open door leading downstairs. Looking around again, he followed the Alpha down the creaking wood stairs until he reached the bottom. The only light filtering in was from the open door at the top of the stairs and a tiny window up the wall. 

"Mikasa, what is going on? Why are we here?" He walked further into the room, but didn't see her. 

Before Eren could investigate further, something hit the back of his head and he saw stars as the ground came up to meet him and he lost consciousness. 

***

Bits and pieces of memory floated in his mind as he slowly regained consciousness. His head felt heavy and throbbed, but he registered no pain. Only flashes in his vision as he was encouraged to drink something. It tasted like water, but not. Wrong. A voice told him soothingly to drink, so he did. The voice was nice. 

When he finally did come to, it was to a splitting headache and an itching sensation all across his skin. His mouth was dry and his muscles ached. Groaning in pain, he squinted his eyes open. He lolled his head to the side and saw that his arm was splayed and his wrist was shackled to a solid wooden table. 

"What the fu..." he slurred in a rhaspy voice. 

Confused, Eren pulled at his bindings, but there was virtually no give. Adrenaline surged through him and he looked at the rest of his limbs which were identically spread and bound with multiple straps of leather and iron. His knees were bent slightly, unable to lie completely flat. There was also a large padded strap across his torso, just below his ribs. And he was only wearing his undershirt. 

He struggled futily for a couple seconds, testing the bindings. He was trapped. The coolness of the air made him shiver. 

"Hey! Help, let me out of here!" he yelled, his voice coming through a bit better. Glancing around, Eren noticed that this was the basement he had been knocked out in. 

He heard quick footsteps above him. The door at the top of the stairs then opened to reveal-

"Mikasa!" Eren look over at her as she descended the steps. "You have to get me out of here, we need to leave right now-" 

As she sauntered up to the side of the table, he noticed she too was only wearing a shirt that barely covered her. Her bare feet padded silently across to him. 

"How are you feeling?" asked the Alpha. 

"Like I wanna freaking get out of here! Please Mikasa, untie me!" 

"You aren't going anywhere, Eren." 

"What?" the Omega looked at her incredulously.

"How are you feeling?" 

"Stop it, this isn't funny." 

As they were talking, Eren's skin started to itch even more and he wriggled as much as his bonds would allow. 

"You're right, Eren," said Mikasa. Then she reached out and stroked his cheek with a finger. "This isn't a joke. This is serious." 

Before Eren could snap at her again, she gracefully jumped up onto the table and straddled his hips. She leaned over and grabbed his face in both hands. 

"I need to do this to keep you safe. This was the only way I could think of." She dragged her hands slowly down, trailing over sensitive skin and nipples. 

Eren lifted his head as much as he could and stared her down. 

"What the actual fuck." 

Looking up at him from her hunched position, she stared, eyes wide. Then, quick as a flash, she sat up and pushed his head down. The jostling dazed him a bit, which gave Mikasa a chance to fasten a strap over his forehead to keep his head still. 

"I will keep you safe, my Eren." 

Now unable to move his head to see what she was doing, Eren's breathing accelerated in panic. 

Mikasa slinked off the table over to a small shelf over to the side to grab a container. Then she was back on top of Eren in seconds. 

"This should help you, I wouldn't want to hurt you." she opened the top and dipped her fingers in. 

Then without warning she stuck a finger in his vaginal passage. 

Gasping, Eren clenched, only to realize his entrance was throbbing. While initially intrusive, the finger felt... really good. And he wanted more. 

Horrified, he realized that his suppressors had worn off. Just how long had he been unconscious?! It took at least twenty four hours for them to wear off! 

"No! Stop!" Eren cried, but he could not move away. His legs were immobilized. 

Mikasa continued her unwanted ministrations. She added another finger. 

Eren tried to muffle his groan in pleasure and failed. Eyes wide and watering, he stared at the ceiling. 

"You're doing so well," came Mikasa's voice from where Eren assumed she was standing. She started to stroke his cock, which had hardened quickly despite Eren's distress. 

Eren could only snarl in response as she added a third finger. He was really being stretched, however he still felt empty. His Omega instincts wanted to be filled, for this Alpha to breed him and fill him up. But he fought it, even if it was all in vain. 

"You seem very eager. I want to make you feel good. Make you mine." 

At this, she pulled her fingers out from where they were massaging Eren's inner wall and took her hand off his penis. She then got back up into the table and straddled him again. And then he felt something slither up to his entrance. 

While male Alphas had their cocks, female Alphas had a sort of appendage similar to a tentacle, which was flexible and retractable, right where a clit would be on a Beta or Omega female. 

As its slick trailed up to lightly caressed his entrance, Eren shut his eyes tight as if that would take him away from this hell. 

Slowly, agonizingly, it penetrated him and went deeper. The Alpha above him sighed in pleasure as she grabbed onto his sides for stability as it started to thrust in and out. 

He could feel it going deeper, swelling inside of him and stretching him with each thrust. His vagina throbbed in time to his quickening heartbeat, increasing his pleasure. Eren felt the pressure building inside him, and every time he tried to move away it pulled and jostled them together, making them both groan in unison. 

Mikasa had now started massaging his cock with one hand, going up and down slowly at first but increasing in pace as their pleasure built. 

"Yes, yes," muttered Mikasa. "Gonna fill you up, you're mine. You will always be mine." 

Eren opened his mouth but no words came out. Only heavy panting and embarrassing high pitched noises of pleasure. He opened his eyes to the ceiling again, but found his vision swimming. 

"Breed you, gonna fill you up with my seed. Plug you up. Mine!" 

He knew what would happen if she plugged him. While slightly painful, an Alpha could willingly lose their appendage after coming and let it break off while expanded in an Omega's passage while they were in heat. This would ensure that their seed remained in the Omega, and only theirs, until dislodged. Then, the appendage could regenerate over the course of a few hours. But that was all that was needed, in most cases, to impregnate the Omega. 

"No..." Eren whispered quietly, the word almost drowned out by the sound of slapping skin and sex. 

"Mine," Mikasa repeated. "Mine." 

After a few more seconds, the combined stimulation of being filled to the brim and her hand on his cock, Eren tensed, then felt himself come. 

His walls rippled and massaged the appendage inside, orgasm overwhelming. He spurted come all over Mikasa's hand and his own stomach. He heard Mikasa gasp and a new warmth filled him, filling him further as he milked the pulsing appendage dry, which extended his orgasm. 

The Alpha fell forward onto him, somehow still keeping most of her weight off him. The pair both gulped down lungfulls of air, Eren more so. His muscles aches even more than before and he could barely lift his eyelids. He felt more than saw Mikasa lift herself up again, staring down at him as aftershocks from the orgasm still wracked him. 

"Beautiful," she murmured. 

Eren then felt the appendage tug on him, hardening and expanding even more inside him, plugging him up. Mikasa then angled her hips, and with a grunt broke them apart with the plug still inside him. It felt strange, but his passage did not reject the intrusion. It would eventually loosen in a couple hours but would be stuck inside him until then. 

Tears streaked from the corners of his eyes. The Omega pulled feebly at his bindings once more, but still they held firm. He could feel the liquid inside him slosh around slightly. 

Mikasa slid of the table and out of the room without a word, a few drops of blood splattering the floor from the remnants of her appendage. She came back a moment later with a blanket and covered Eren's still quivering form. 

"Let me know if you need anything, I could bring you some water?" 

Glaring at her as best he could, Eren spat, "Just leave me alone." 

Nodding solemnly, Mikasa left again and didn't return for some time. 

He shook in his bindings, disgust and anger slowly filling him up in place of the brief euphoria of their coupling. His walls continued to throb around the swollen appendage plug a continuous reminder. 

Crying openly, cursing his situation, he felt like his world was ending. Everything was wrong. What had happened? Why had it happened? What could have caused Mikasa to go off the deep end and do something like this? And his heat wouldn't be over for another day, at least. 

He was well and truly fucked. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, there should only be one or two more after this, which will hopefully come out a bit sooner than this one.  
> Again, if anything in the tags is triggering, PLEASE DO NOT READ.   
> For everyone else, strap yourselves in.

Eren hadn't even realized he'd passed out until he woke again with a start. A noise must have awoken him. And he had just gotten to sleep too!

Annoyance faded to leave only confusion. But what had the noise been? Concentrating, it sounded like... hooves. Many sets of them, the sound growing steadily closer and louder. He turned his head to the side and his shaggy hair fell across his forehead at the movement. A sliver of moonlight shone through the small window that was his only view of the outside world. It cast strange shadows along the walls of his prison as the winds gently shook the tree branches outside.

Slowly removing his blanket, he crept as best he could over to the stairs leading up. He strained his hearing in the pitch darkness. If Mikasa was here, then she would have definitely heard them too. But he heard no movement coming from above.

Creeping back towards his bed, he retrieved the only weapon he'd been able to hide from Mikasa: a six-inch piece of metal he'd pried slowly from the crumbing windowsill, with one end sharped to a nasty point. Two months before, when he'd still be able to move around well enough, he'd spotted the warped piece after a storm. Before Mikasa noticed, Eren had taken it and did his best to cover up that spot with some loose dirt and debris. It was thin enough to fit inside a small crevice in his bed frame, and he'd sharpened it on the stone floor below him. He’d done it in several places so the Alpha wouldn't notice the spots of wear on the floor and hopefully assume Eren had scuffed up the floor a bit more than usual.

Between his daily exercise routine and overall decent health, he hoped it would make up for the awkward weight of the baby inside him.

At first, he'd been devastated when he'd learned he was pregnant, had hated it. He thought of it as nothing but a parasite he'd been forced to harbor. He hated the Alpha that had done this to him even more.

But now, he thought of it as his alone, as his reason to keep going and get away from this forsaken prison, no matter the cost. No matter how long it took. Patience had never been Eren's strong suit.

But it was about to pay off.

***

8 months, 10 days ago

True to her word, Mikasa left him alone. And Eren was in agony.

Going through a heat sucked, but he had never had to go through a real one without suppressants. He'd had his first heat when he presented, but the first one was very mild. Since he'd been in the Scouts they'd immediately given him his rationed amount. He'd taken the pills religiously ever since.

As the Omega writhed in his bindings, he screamed and cursed and moaned, the renewed itching having turned to burning some hours before. The blanket had slid off him onto the floor. The plug had also fallen out of him at some point, making a disgusting noise as some liquid leaked out of him and it too fell to the floor. And he felt _so_ empty.

When finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the heat started to die down, Eren was able to relax somewhat. His poor wrists and ankles were chaffed to hell and ached anytime he moved. He had been able to free his head of the head strap, but that didn't really help much. He was extremely dehydrated, throat parched from the screaming. He'd also bitten his lip so hard it bled, but he didn't transform. Maybe his heat was preventing him?

Eren was finally starting to get his breath back when he heard a door open upstairs. Mikasa had returned.

Eren renewed his efforts at his bindings, the pain and anger driving him. They didn't loosen an inch.

Footsteps down the stairs revealed Mikasa, now dressed in her uniform, sans jacket and harness. She walked up to him, carefully avoiding the drying puddles on the floor. She scented the air close to him. This only reminded Eren of the fact that he had only his undershirt on and was drenched in sweat and other bodily fluids. He felt disgusting. He needed to escape.

"Let me go!" screamed Eren.

"Please, Eren, don't make this harder than it has to be. It's the only way I can protect you." She leaned back from the table. She had even had the nerve to sound concerned. Well, as concerned as the crazed Alpha could sound to Eren.

"I'll make this as fucking hard as it needs to be, you bitch!"

Mikasa simply sighed.

Eren craned his neck and watched her incredulously as she turned then made her way towards some cleaning supplies left in a corner of the room. She moved the blanket out of the way then proceeded to use the supplies to start to scrub the floor of the mess they'd made.

He decided to try another way, curbing his anger somewhat. "Mikasa, this needs to stop. I don't know what you think you're doing, but you don’t have to do this. I don't need your protection."

The Alpha said nothing, but her scrubbing faltered slightly.

"Please," Eren begged. "There must be another way. There’s always another way." Armin would have been proud.

He noticed the Alpha's face harden just as she turned away from him. "There isn't," she stated.

Eren tried his best to get through to her, pleading, yelling, insulting. Nothing worked. Mikasa cleaned in silence until the place was spotless, and emotionlessly cleaned Eren up as best she could even with his thrashing. Once finished, she covered the Omega's lower half in a fresh warm blanket before leaving without another word.

***

8 months, 7 days ago

A few days passed like this as his heat ebbed, then Mikasa continued to feed him small meals and give him water. He didn’t put up much of a fight, as the heat had left him ravenous. All the while, Eren plotted.

He would have to convince the Alpha to let him out somehow. Gain her trust, be the weak and obedient Omega she thought he was. She hadn’t violated him again since the first time, but each touch sent unwanted shivers of revulsion through him.

Then, an opportunity presented itself.

Eren had been able to convince the Alpha that he could be released and still comply with her wishes. He was eating on his own, had washed himself under her supervision for a brief period of time. She could bring him out to spend a few minutes in the sunshine, right?

He lulled Mikasa into a false sense of security the first time. By this time she had given him back his pants so he wasn’t walking around buck naked from the waist down. She had put a tight collar around his neck attached to manacles on his wrists. But she had not put him on a leash. Despite this, he stayed close, wandering around a bit before sitting in the grass for a few minutes just looking up at the sky through the treeline. He tried to be very relaxed the whole time.

On their second venture, she didn’t keep as close an eye on him as he wandered around. When he thought she wasn’t looking, he made a break for it into the forest. Ducking behind various shrubs and trees, he moved as quietly as he could for the first few meters before he started jogging, then running. The forest floor was uneven, but he was used to the terrain from his basic training.

He was just weaving his way through another copse of trees when suddenly the wind was knocked out of him and he crashed to the ground as something rammed him hard. He landed awkwardly on his shoulder, sending a harsh spike of pain through the joint. Then a hand was at his throat.

“You will _not_ attempt this again.”

While Eren choked, he turned is eyes upwards towards the voice. _Mikasa._

“I will always find you. You will never be away from me again,” intoned the Alpha.

He struggled more, but was unable to shake Mikasa off of him. She was too strong. He saw dark spots clouding his vision.

“Do you understand? I will make sure you remember.”

Still holding him down, Mikasa took one of his manacled hands, his right, and held it up. Faster than he could comprehend, she switched her other hand with her leg, pinning him even more effectively and releasing his airway somewhat.

Then, without hesitation, she took his ring finger in both hands and bent it sideways.

_Crack!_

The pain was so intense and startling that Eren screeched out, and his vision went white.

Mikasa then let his hands fall. Curling in on himself, Eren cradled his injured hand, doing his best not to jostle it more. In all his life, he hadn’t wanted to transform more so than he did at this very moment, just so he could rip Mikasa apart with his bare hands.

“Will you behave?” asked the Alpha.

There was a moment of hesitation, then the Omega replied quietly, “Yes.”

***

6 months, 10 days ago

The pain in his hand and shoulder had faded weeks ago. Mikasa had set his hand and wrapped up the two fingers beside the broken one to stabilize it and he had healed quickly. The finger was, unfortunately, slightly crooked. A reminder for disobeying the Alpha.

Defeated, but not deterred, Eren stayed vigilant. However, it was a bit hard to plan an escape when two weeks later he stared to get severely nauseated. He would half wake up from sleep in the morning only to roll over and puke into a bucket close to the bed. He could barely keep food down, so once the sickness started to fade, Eren was relieved. He was so weak he could barely walk a few steps without Mikasa helping him, when she was around.

The Alpha herself had seemed to be in a good mood, however. Eren wasn’t sure why. Maybe she just enjoyed watching him suffer?

When he was relatively well again, Mikasa put him back in shackles and the collar. And other than meals twice a day, Eren didn’t see her. He wasn’t sure what she did all day, but whatever it was, at least it wasn’t staring at the same four walls and sparse furniture 24/7.

Bored out of his mind, Eren had lots to think about. Half-formed escape plans flitted through his mind, as well as fantasies of being free, running in the grass, riding his horse. His eyes only stayed dry most of the time.

He also noticed something else. Despite not eating very much, he seemed to be  steadily  gaining some weight. It was imperceptible at first, but once he thought about it there was no denying the change. His stomach felt firmer, his cheeks lost their slightly sunken-in look.  Something was off.

When not one, but two months went by and he  still  hadn’t had his heat despite not having taken his  suppressants , it slowly dawned on him what was  actually  happening  to him .

All these symptoms could be explained if he was pregnant.

Before the though had even fully formed in his mind , he felt a heavy feeling in his gut. Dread. 

And rage. 

The next thing Eren knew, his knuckles were bloody and there was a small indent  with blood spatter around it in the wall he was standing near. Another of Mikasa’s betrayals. 

He presses his bloodied hand against the mark, and the other came around to hold his middle, heartbroken all over again.

How was he going to escape now?

***


End file.
